thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvelise Ursmysis
Basic Info Name: Yvelise Ursmysis District: 11 Age: 16 Gender: Female Height: 5'8 Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Appearance and Personality Appearance: Yvelise was blessed with gold-kissed hair and high cheekbones of Scandinavian heritage. Her eyes are of a amber color and her face wide, yet her hair and lips make her face perfect for her features. Her button-like nose, and her arched eyebrows bring out her nose and eyes for the world to see. Her body does not fail expectations either, she has a slim waist and a big hips for "child birth", also a big bosom. However, she doesn't have a big ass and her legs tend to get scratchy when in the sun for too long. Personality: Yvelise tends to have a superiority complex. However, she tries her best to control her emotions. Yvelise is immune to what people think of her, so she tries put up a facade that she is hurting underneath. However, underneath that superiority complex, Yvelise is just a misunderstood girl with no true friends, making her a very bitter and pessimistic lady. Her appearance even suggests that she is burdened with an invisible load, but Yvelise is an expert in concealing that fact. Backstory Yvelise was born in one of District 11's most privileged families: The mayor's family. As the only daughter of the mayor, she was expected to be the greatest mayor of District 11 and the greatest Ursmysis to ever live. She was also raised to believe that; her parents would usually take away any toys she had and make her accompany them to any official meetings. At only 2 she was already being groomed to take over the leadership in District 11. This led to Yvelise having a very sad childhood. Her parents restricted any possibility of fun, friends, and even cut off relations to any family members close to her age or anyone that would sympathize with her. However, her parents continued to drill into her not to mind what other people think about you and to focus on yourself. Yvelise was the only important thing in her life. The rest were just pawns to help her get further in life. By the time she was 10, Yvelise was the person her parents modeled her to become. It was during this time that they decided to unleash Yvelise to District 11's society. She started attending public school at this time that was being run by her parents. Secretly, this public school was an illegal Career school in District 11. Only the rich and privileged were able to attend. Some of the alumni at this Career school included Seeder. Yvelise quickly created a feudal system. Her intelligence, beauty, and personality convinced people that she was the Queen of the school. Her followers she graciously granted them the title of High Lords and Ladies. The rest were just peasants. As Queen of the School, she was given free rights to do anything. However, she didn't let this opportunity go to waste. Instead of practicing with normal content, she took advanced placement and did everything in her power to make her parents proud in her classes. However, she soon realized that her parents didn't care about her classes but cared more about how she ruled the school. Things started to change in the school when she began implementing rules similar to laws passed by her parents. By the time she was 12, the school was an exact replica of District 11. Things started to change in her District as well. Her father and mother started to gain opposition towards them in the slums and in the workforce. Things escelated when a major riot occurred in the orchid fields. The workers trampled over the flowers and crops, damaging District 11's economy. In response, her mother and father ordered every worker to be whipped and at least one family member to be killed from each family. The death toll was astounding. This single action removed 10% of District 1's population. In response, every person in District 11 rose up in rebellion, and they quickly overthrew the district government. Yvelise parents escaped and she had to live in the school for the rest of her life. Though she got better at faking her emotions, she never once forgot her parents and their 'sacrifice'. When the time was ripe, Yvelise emerged from the school in 4 years and quickly volunteered for a place in the Hunger Games. In doing so, she had the motivation to win so she can once again avenge the family name and bring her parents home. The Games Fears: Mutts, Being ganged up on, Being overwhelmed by responsibilities Weapons: Sword, Spear, Shurikens Strengths: Deception, Weaponry, Endurance, Seduction Weaknesses: Swimming, Hand to Hand Combat, Selfish, High standards Token: Flower Pendent Interview Angle: Yvelise will want to appear seductive, and also deceptive; throwing bits of clues toeards the audience about her real plans. She will try to win them over with her mysterious persona. Bloodbath Strategy: Yvelise will focus first on preventing people from attaining weapons before killing people. Her main priority will be to let the rest of the Careers handle it before engaging in the dirty work herself. Games Strategy: She will continue to hang around with the Careers until the feast. Then during the night, she will steal their weapons and lead them defenseless. After that, she will hunt them down silently, almost like a sport. Alliance: Careers Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Females